The Selection: After America
by stuckathomebgs
Summary: Prince Castor is of age! 35 girls have already been Selected, good luck to all girls! Who will win Prince Castor's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Main Character: Chaazeah (Sha zee ah) Price: Caste: 7 Province: Sota

Other Girls:

Mikkendrah Allindrome: Caste: 3 Province: Likely

Dena Cesslin: Caste: 4: Province: St. George

Cindra Finns: Caste: 3: Province: Sonage

Kambrya Townsend: Caste: 8: Province: Zuni

Opal Tate: Caste: 6: Province: Tammins

Nair Velvetair: Caste: 2: Province: Angeles

J.B. Rymes: Caste: 3: Province: Paloma

Alicia Mendez: Caste: 4: Province: Dominica

Monet Carrigan: Caste: 5: Province: Midston

Lea Jackson: Caste: 4: Province: Bellingham

Tina Bellium: Caste: 2: Province: Panama

Iris Wildenstein: Caste: 3: Province: Honduragua

Winona Feldman: Caste: 2: Province: Denbeigh

Carter Hansfeld: Caste: 4: Province: Columbia

Hemp Masterson: Caste: 4: Province: Allens

Mina Bellium: Caste: 2: Province: Panama

Bobbie Jo Zander: Caste: 3: Province: Baffin

Monica Chance: Caste: 4: Province: Carolina

Ellynn Davidson: Caste: 3: Province: Bonita

Daytona Reeves: Caste: 2: Province: Dakota

Farrah Lucas: Caste: 6: Province: Calgary

Analynn Trassney: Caste: 3: Province: Fennley

Jean Gainsborough: Caste: 7: Province: Ottaro

Samandra Lands: Caste: 3: Province: St. George

Kayla Dickinson: Caste: 4: Province: Whites

Hadley George: Caste: 5: Province: Waverly

Miu Hatoshi: Caste: 4: Province: Yukon

True Ptarmigan: Caste: 2: Province: Paloma

Tierney O'Connor: Caste: 6: Province: Hansport

Corey Riebner: Caste: 4: Province: Dakota

Delia Rate: Caste: 3: Province: Waverly

Dahlia Rihneir: Caste: 4: Province: Zuni

Karen Driver: Caste: 5: Province: Sonage


	2. Chapter 2

I finally get in from the terrible work of the Seven caste, particularly under Hans Bouron, an eccentric 2 who loves that the castes are back. No thanks to the terrible decisions of King Alaster, who's wife only moved up one caste from a Two to a One.

I get to our little shack on the Bouron estate, with my little sister, Erica, playing with a little homemade doll I found in the street.

"Time to get to bed, Erica." I say sweetly, plucking her from the ground and into a tiny, but still kind of comfortable, bed that's made for children a year under her age, good thing she's small.

"Can you tell me a story?" Erica says.

I tell her a children's rhyme about the Three Little Pigs, one I'd heard Mrs. Bouron tell Asher, her son, when I was younger.

Erica clapped as I pulled up the sewn-together sack blanket, which she cuddles under as I kiss her goodnight.

I get up in the morning, ready to go to work when the letter comes in the mail. The Selection. Ugh.

The Selection is a competition for an unlucky, unsocial, rich prince to pair up with any girl in the country, and we hadn't had a person represent the Seven caste in the past two Selections, and that girl got last in King Clarkson's.

I pretty myself up in the special bathroom in the main house, with help from Mrs. Bouron.

"You have to represent us well." Mrs. Bouron says sweetly. "I will take you down there in a beautiful, simple dress while your parents are working."

She's kind of leeching my opportunities, since her only child is a boy, she has to take a lucky Seven.

"I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, Mrs. Bouron." I start. "but I honestly don't think I'm going to make it.

"To hell you aren't!" Mrs. Bouron squeaks. "If you didn't have any chance of getting in, I wouldn't let you wear this dress, now get changed!"

I smile, at least I look ok, the Seven caste does get a nice tan from working in the sun, but if I was a caste upper, I'd be as white as paper.

I walk down to the square, with all the other girls from the Sota province of Illea, with the sun beating down on us. I'm glad I didn't wear much for makeup, because I would've looked as much of a clown as the other girls do now.

I walk up to the person, with my brown hair pushed behind my ear, I smile my now bright white smile, now naturally full just before the picture is taken because Anna, who is Mrs. Bouron, is making a face me.

After the picture is taken, I fill out the information then head home with Anna as I wait in anxiousness as I see tomorrow if my name is called.

I wake up to my mom and Anna waiting for me to get up, which I do, eventually. I walk into the main house to see, Asher, Mr. Bouron, my dad, and my best friend, Inanna.

I sit in between Inanna, who is a Six, and Asher as they start to call names.

Inanna seems to be on a nervous edge too, that's when it hits me, she signed up too! I hold her hand in anxious wait for both of our names to be called.

"Miss Mikkendrah Allindrome, a Three from Likely"

"Miss Dena Cesslin, a Four from St. George"

"Miss Kambrya Townsend, an Eight from Zuni"

The list goes on for a while, and at about the twenty-first person...

"Miss Chaazeah Price, A Seven from Sota" says the announcer.

The room goes nuts, I hug Inanna and hold her hand until the list is done, and she didn't make it.

Inanna congratulates me, then hustles out to work, waving goodbye still with a smiling face.

I guess even if you didn't get in, if you're best friend does, it's still a really good feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry the chapter was so long! O.o Thanks for reading my story!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

I walk up to the podium, fresh of the news of my arrival in the Selection. I am the lone person from the Sota province, which makes many of the Twos and Threes in the audience pretty mad. I say my goodbyes, then I'm pulled over by Asher.

"Have a good time in the Palace." He says. "I'm going to miss you, my good friend."

"Thanks." I responded. "Tell Inanna I said bye!"

I high five him as I get into the car.

I see a couple of other girls, who I recognize as Ellynn Davidson and Nair Velvetair, a Three and a Two.

We start going to pick up the next girl, a Five named Hadley George when Ellynn tries to start up conversation.

"What do you think Castor is going to be like?" She asks me, since obviously Nair isn't going to talk.

"I bet he's very nice." I respond. "And has nice arms."

Ellynn giggles as Nair scoffs and turns her head the other way.

Hadley enters the car, waving to us then silenced as we head across country to the Palace.

We head into the Palace, greeted by the higher up castes, I see the other thirty four girls talking with them, so I get in line, starting to sign autographs, talk with the people, laugh at their jokes, stuff like that to increase my likability.

I walk into the Palace, where a woman named Jamie is there to show us around the Palace.

"This is the Women's Room." Jamie says. "This is where you will hold activities, or spend some of your free time."

The room has salmon colored walls with a dark red carpet, with many chairs and couches around the room.

"Next is the Dining Room." Jamie starts again. "This room is where you eat your meals, breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

A Guard stands at the door, I curtsy to him on the way out, acknowledging his presence, he smiles and bows to me.

"This is the first hallway, where Tina, Daytona, Monet, Samandra, Farrah, and Corey will be." Jamie says excitedly. "You can stay in the rooms now, this is the last stop for you."

The six girls go to their rooms, as the rest keep going to their rooms. I'm on the third floor, with a little nook in the corner with Carter, Kambrya, and J.B.

"Tomorrow, you girls will meet Prince Castor." Jamie squeaks excitedly. "Be prepared for questions, at least one girl gets eliminated at the first stage."

Many of the girls squeak in shock, as if they didn't think it would happen to them.

I walk into my room with three maids, who introduce themselves as Irina, Ariel, and Kate.

"Can I have some alone time?" I ask after the introductions. "Sorry if that offended you."

"Of course not, miss." Ariel says quickly. "But we have to cater you."

"No you don't." I say frustrated. "Why don't you guys have a break? I know you work hard in the Palace."

They all curtsy, and leave with smiles on their faces.

I fall asleep from the tiring day.

I wake up and call in my maids, they help get my hair into a messy bun, and into a very simple sea foam green dress and flats.

I walk alone to the Women's Room, where most of the girls are. I sit next to Ellynn, who introduces me to Jean, the other Seven in the competition.

We hug and I see she's got white hair, with a blue streak in it.

She notices me staring at her hair. "Generous boss." She says.

"Ah, well I hope we both make it through." I say with a smile.

"I know, right?" Jean responds. "I'm stressed, even though I know he won't like me."

"Of course he will." I smile to her. "You're spunky, I remember your way here."  
>She almost punched Tina Bellium, who came with her twin, Mina, Jean could've gotten eliminated right off the bat.<p>

Castor walked in, and I stopped talking.

His olive skin, from his mom, is a little darker than caramel, and he's so muscular, and the smile...

"First, we'll start with the right hand side then end over towards Delia." says Jamie.

First is a girl named Carter, who sits five seats away from me.

After awhile Jean comes back and I'm up. I wave to him, like a friend, and smile to him. He smiles his bright white smiles.

"How are you today, dear?" Castor says all deep and adorable.

"Eh." I respond. "I'm Chaazeah, by the way." I shook his hand.

"Nice bun, did you do it?" He asks.

"Mostly my maids." I say.

"Ah." He responds. "I try to start up conversations with them, but they just leave, is that normal?"  
>"Have you ever been in normal social interactions?" I ask him.<p>

"Not with people other than my parents, no." He admits.

"Then you might need a social trainer." I say, teasing. He laughs, and holds my hands, his hands are warm, but not clammy.

"I guess I do." He smiles. "I hope you like the castle, Lady Chaazeah."

Seriously? SERIOUSLY?! What a dude.

"See you around, buddy." I say while we laugh, I curtsy and head back next to Jean.

"Your time to shine, sunshine." I laugh to Ellynn. She smiles nervously and heads over to him.

After all of the girls are done talking with Castor, we are escorted into the dining hall.

I notice some of the girls look nervous, and the Twos, particularly Nair and the twins, looking pleased with themselves.

Mikkendrah whispers something to Ellynn, she counts us and gives a squeal.

"What is it?" I ask.

"They're gone." Ellynn whispers.

I do a quick head count, only counting twenty-nine girls, which means six are gone, including Hadley, the Five that came with us.

"I wonder what they did." whispers a mortified Hemp, a Four.

"They obviously weren't good enough." snickers Nair.

I wonder if I'm next.

~Sorry for the long wait! Next chapter coming soon!~


End file.
